Un Ange Parfait
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Edward le vampire croise dans les bois Bella la X5. Le choc est à la hauteur de nos deux héros. Oneshot tiré de Dark Angel.


_**Traduction française de A Suitable Angel**_

_**Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Dark Angel, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à James Cameron et Charles H Eglee**_

_**A Suitable Angel est une création géniale de Phantom-writer3739**_

**_Read & Review !_**

_**Résumé : Edward le vampire croise Bella la X5 dans les bois. Le choc est à la hauteur de nos deux héros. Oneshot.**_

Lien vers le profil de Phantom-writer3739 .net/u/1266481/Phantom-writer3739

Lien vers l'histoire originale .net/s/4797602/1/A_Suitable_Angel

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Dark Angel quelques infos : L'héroïne est une jeune femme génétiquement modifiée qui s'échappe du centre (Manticore) où elle était séquestrée avec d'autres enfants et tente de vivre une vie normale. Elle est une véritable machine à tuer (entrainement militaire dès le plus jeune âge). Elle a de l'ADN animal dans ses veines (principalement félin), est bien plus forte et rapide qu'un humain. Puis cerise sur le gâteau c'est Jessica Alba (Max) hé hé hé._

_L'impulsion est un choc apocalyptique détruisant toutes les données, les appareils électriques etc... et qui a rendu le monde un peu à la blade runner ou mad max (futuriste mais crade)_

**Chapitre unique**

**BPOV**

Je marche dans la forêt, palpitant dans mon délire hormonal. À chaque pas posé, je me bats contre l'urgence de retourner en ville et de trouver un gars.

Je dois vraiment prendre le temps de me construire une chambre avec une serrure avec minuteur et m'enfermer à l'intérieur, avec de la nourriture, de l'eau, une salle de bains et un sac de frappe jusqu'à ce que mes putain d'hormones me laissent tranquille.

Je soupire entre mes dents « Putain d'ADN félin. », plantant mes ongles dans mes bras pour m'empêcher de repartir dans l'autre sens. Je tourne en rond. À ce point, être attaqué par n'importe quel animal assoiffé de sang serait une distraction bienvenue.

Bien sûr c'est lorsque je me dis ça que j'entends une brindille qui casse.

Je tournoies, mes hormones repoussées par mon instinct de survie. Je prends une pause de combat, prête à attaquer quoi ou qui que ce soit qui est prêt à me tomber dessus.

C'est lorsque j'entends les feuilles bruisser autour de moi que je réalise qu'une créature capable de se faufiler aussi près de moi comme ça est soit un de mes frères et sœurs soit quelque chose de _vraiment, vraiment_ dangereux que je n'ai jamais rencontré avant.

_Oh putain..._

Il marche dans mon champs de vision. Instantanément je sais qu'il n'est pas humain. Il ressemble à un putain de dieu. Ou dirais je plutôt un dieu du sexe. Il est bien trop silencieux, son odeur et ses mouvements inappropriés. Les humains sentent le sang, la nourriture, les hormones et autres fluides qui habituellement circulent dans leurs corps. Lui, il sent comme un mélange d'homme, de paradis et de sang animal. Il bouge tel un prédateur, avec de rapides et nettes foulées et une sorte de prudence mixée à de l'arrogance.

L'arrogance vient lorsque tu sais que tu es de loin le plus en forme et le plus mortel que tous les autres autour de toi.

_Merde._

Je n'entends pas son cœur battre.

Ça me décide.

Je cours, sautant sur les arbres, me balançant agilement et rapidement loin de cette chose. Mes hormones sont complètement zappées en dépit de son incroyable apparence.

Il est dangereux et je ne suis pas sûre de gagner ce combat. Je préfère être sauve que désolée. Je repense à ses yeux dorés de chat affamé et ressens une forte décharge d'adrénaline qui me pousse en avant. Il a l'air de vouloir me manger.

La branche sur laquelle je viens de transférer mon poids se casse et je dégringole sur le sol. Je fais une vrille et atterris sur mes pieds. J'ai à peine le temps de toucher le sol que me voilà reparti, ne voulant perdre une seconde d'avance.

Quelque chose chez ce gars à déclenché un instinct de fuite et je ne compte pas trainer dans le coin pour savoir pourquoi.

Je n'ai pas fait cinq pas qu'il est là devant moi, narquois, me barrant la route. Je dérape pour m'arrêter, complètement choquée, avant de reprendre mes esprits et de me retourner pour courir...

Des barres d'acier se ferment autour de moi, me retenant. Il murmure dans mon oreille

« Oh non tu ne feras pas ça. ».

Le son de sa voix est en velours et envoie des frissons directement dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je me tortille et cogne violemment le plat de ma main contre son menton. Cela aurait brisé le cou d'une personne normale – son menton a à peine bougé. Il sourit et s'amuse

« Fougueuse petite chose que tu es n'est ce pas? ».

Je le frappe et m'extirpe de ses bras, me tordant la main. C'est comme frapper un rocher. Ses yeux se rétrécissent et il fait un pas vers moi. Je m'accroupis et j'attends son prochain mouvement. Mes instincts de super soldat au plus haut et prête à lui botter son joli petit cul étrange.

_Peu importe..._

**EPOV**

_Qui est cette fille?_

Elle ne sent comme aucun humain que j'ai pu sentir. Son odeur irrésistible serait vraiment tentante si il n'y avait pas le fait qu'elle sente le fauve en même temps. Contrairement aux loup-garous ça ne sent pas mauvais... c'est juste moins tentant.

Peut être pas moins tentante en fait. Je me corrige lorsque son odeur vient encore à moi. Elle est vraiment tentante, c'est juste que je ne veux pas boire son sang.

Je suis capable de sentir les phéromones qu'elle dégage à plus d'un mile d'ici et c'est pour ça que je la traque. Je l'ai trouvée tremblante et frustrée au milieu de la forêt et je suis quasiment persuadé que la moitié des choses qui passent dans mon crâne sont illégales. Une de mes seules idées, en fait, est de l'aider à _la soulage_r de son stress...

Je suis imprudent une seconde et je marche sur une brindille sèche. Le crac qui s'en suit est flagrant à mes oreilles mais aucun humain ne serait capable de l'entendre. C'est pourquoi je suis complètement épaté lorsque la fille surveille les alentours et regarde droit vers moi.

Bien sur, elle ne peut pas me voir. Je suis caché par un buisson. Mais elle a définitivement entendu le bruit. Comme c'est curieux.

Je me révèle à sa vue et après une seconde de reconnaissance, elle s'est quasiment envolée à travers le sommet des arbres et loin de moi.

Je cours après elle bien sûr.

Elle est rapide, très rapide. Je n'ai jamais vu un humain si leste et agile auparavant. Elle fait une chute qui aurait cassé les jambes d'un être humain normal, sans même ciller.

Reprenons, elle ne sent pas comme un humain, elle entend mieux que l'humain de base, elle est plus résistante qu'eux et elle ne bouge pas non plus comme eux.

Conclusion... elle n'est pas humaine.

Alors, elle est une sorte de créature qui semble humaine mais plus rapide, forte, solide (elle m'a cogné assez fort pour que ça me fasse mal sans pour autant se casser la main) et a les sens plus aiguisés qu'eux.

J'aimerai vraiment en savoir plus sur elle mais elle rend les choses légèrement plus difficiles pour moi. Évidemment, je dois la mettre à terre pour obtenir une entière attention de sa part. Peut être l'emmener à Carlisle... non. Je pense rapidement... non pas Carlisle. Je veux la comprendre par moi même avant de la conduire à lui. Après tout, il serait imprudent de mettre Esmée en danger si elle parvient à se libérer.

Si cette fille est capable de me faire mal alors je frissonne à l'idée de quel dommage elle peut faire à Esmée. Je tente un nouveau pas vers elle et elle se lance sur moi, avant même que mon pied touche le sol, me faisant perdre l'équilibre avant de frapper tous mes points vitaux avec dix fois plus de force que ce dont Emmett était capable lorsqu'il était humain.

C'est douloureux et ça m'ennuie tant que je lui attrape le bras avec plus de force que nécessaire. Elle se dégage de mon emprise facilement mais j'attrape le bas de sa veste pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau.

Elle se tortille pour en sortir et se tient maintenant face à moi dans un petit haut en cuir très moulant et sans manches. Elle a le ventre découvert et ce sont des lacets qui tiennent les côtés. Un pantalon en cuir noir tout aussi moulant que le reste s'ajuste parfaitement autour de ses cuisses. Et des bottes noirs assorties... _Oh. Mon. Dieu..._

Tout le venin présent dans mon corps part directement se loger plein sud et je sais que mes yeux sont devenus complètement noirs. Tout le semblant de chevalerie que je possède vient de passer par la fenêtre. Si elle s'approche à une longueur de bras de moi, je lui arrache ses vêtements sans y penser à deux fois.

Elle passe près de moi mais bien trop vite pour que je puisse l'attraper. J'entends le crissement du métal sur une pierre et souris. Petite idiote. Elle essaie de me couper.

Je fronce les sourcils, comment n'aie-je pas entendu ses intentions? Mes yeux s'élargissent lorsque je réalise que je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées du tout.

Pas le temps de penser à ça. Je considérerais ça plus tard. Je m'inspecte et vois qu'elle a réussi à détruire ma chemise avec son couteau. Je me demande

_D'où ça vient?_... avant de rejeter l'idée. Je soupire de dépit, arrache le reste de ma chemise et le jète plus loin. J'entends un hoquet de surprise et la vois me regardant avec de grands yeux, son cœur battant deux fois plus vite qu'avant et ses phéromones emplissent l'air autour de nous.

Je la regarde d'un air suffisant.

_Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour traduire cela._

**BPOV**

Alors ce mec n'est même pas éraflé par mon couteau. À un autre moment cela aurait été particulièrement déconcertant. Mais en ce moment je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de mater son torse parfait. Chaque muscle est parfaitement dessiné et chaque courbes et creux me donnent envie d'y mettre ma langue. Je peux, et ce d'une manière saisissante, m'imaginer lécher et sucer ses sombres fossettes, suivant la piste de ses poils couleur bronze de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce qui se cache dans son jean.

Je frissonne. _Putain d'hormones_. Je dis ça mais avec bien moins de véhémence que précédemment. Je lève mes yeux pour croiser son regard et me rends compte qu'il est d'une suffisance... C'est...putain que c'est sexy. Je l'embrasserais presque.

Je me secoue la tête violemment pour m'ôter ces images de l'esprit. _Concentre-toi !_ Je me dit brusquement. _C'est ton ennemi._

Je suis sur le point de l'attaquer lorsqu'il se jète sur moi, cognant mon dos contre un arbre. Je le frappe dans l'estomac avec toute la force dont je suis capable avant de me dégager. Il recule un peu sous l'impact mais saisit un bout de mon top et lorsque je me dégage un bout reste dans sa main. Je pense amèrement _Merde, j'adorais ce haut!_ Heureusement je porte une brassière aujourd'hui alors je suis encore honnêtement couverte.

Par contre cette perte de tissu n'arrange pas mon combat avec mes hormones rageuses. Ce gars me regarde avec ses yeux noirs plein de convoitise. _Attendez, yeux noirs? Ils n'étaient pas dorés un peu plus tôt?_

Peu importe. Si je ne me contrôle pas mieux que ça je vais finir par lui sauter dessus et par la vue que j'ai de l'énorme bosse dans son pantalon, il ne semble pas prêt à m'arrêter.

Bien sûr j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me dire que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. En fait plus j'y pense et plus elle me plait cette idée.

Il me sourit d'une manière séduisante et immorale. Ma température augmente considérablement. Je recule prudemment, gardant un œil sur lui pour l'éviter si il vient après moi.

_Non. Ce n'est pas bien._

Il bouge si rapidement qu'il en est flou. Et ça c'est à travers mes yeux. Pour une personne normale, il aurait disparu tout simplement. En un battement de cœur, je suis bloquée en dessous de lui sans mon pantalon et avec mes bras bloqués au dessus ma tête par une de ses mains, qu'il a froide comme du marbre d'ailleurs.

Il ronronne « Mmm... Divine ». Il me regarde. « Ne veux tu pas me dire ton nom? ». Sa voix est complètement irrésistible, je ne peux pas ne pas répondre.

« Bella. ». Le mot sort de ma bouche sans ma permission. Il sourit et ses yeux me couvent. Je pense que mon cœur vient de sauter un battement.

Il frôle mon oreille de ses lèvres et me dit « Edward. ». Il souffle et je frissonne de plaisir. Son corps est froid mais cela ne me dérange pas. Mon ADN de félin bizarroïde commence à se sur-multipliée et il me prend le reste de tout mon pouvoir de volonté pour ne pas laisser tomber et lui supplier de me prendre là tout de suite.

Alors qu'il traine son nez le long de ma gorge, je monopolise tout ce qui me reste de volonté et de force pour le rejeter loin de moi. Je le repousse d'un mouvement considérable et ….

Rien ne se passe.

Enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je réussis à débloquer mes mains de la sienne et le repousser. Mes bras tremblent alors qu'il baisse les yeux pour me regarder avec une expression amusée sur le visage. Je gronde de frustration et il pouffe de rire en se moquant de moi. « C'est ce que tu fais de mieux?... Tu devrais me laisser le grondement. ».

Je l'examine, un nouveau grondement de colère prêt à jaillir de mes lèvres, lorsque sa main libre caresse mes seins à travers mon soutien gorge. Au lieu de gronder comme j'en avais l'intention, un long ronronnement m'échappe.

Il lève un sourcil et le coin de ses lèvres se redresse. « Ronronner te va bien mieux que le rugissement. ». Il m'informe avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix puis il continue carrément désinvolte « Tu sais... tu me rappelles un chaton que j'ai eu... ».

Je le regarde choquée mais alors il glisse sa main sous ma brassière pour me caresser sans obstacle. Je sens mes yeux faire des tours à l'arrière de mon crane et mon nouvellement découvert ronronnement m'échappe encore.

« … il aimait être caressé et ronronnait quelque soit le moment où je le pelotais. Lui aussi pensait... ». Un sourire espiègle passe sur son visage. « … qu'il pouvait rugir. ».

Je hoquete sous l'outrage et me tortille essayant de me libérer. Ma tentative est vouée à l'échec car il a choisi cet instant pour m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres sont dures et rigides contre les miennes, écrasant toutes les hésitations que je peux avoir. Sans pitié. Dominateur. Électrique. Je sens une décharge électrique me traverser lorsque ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Et malgré le fait que ses lèvres soient d'un froid glacial, elles créaient un incendie en moi, réchauffant tout mon être de désir pour lui.

_Réchauffant tout mon être de désir pour lui?_ Une voix méprisante dans ma tête intervient alors qu'il déplace ses lèvres le long de ma gorge. _Quand est-ce que je suis devenue une telle mauviette?_

Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher une réponse à mon débat interne. Il mord les bretelles de ma brassière et l'arrache carrément. Il lèche mes tétons avec le bout de sa langue et je me suis perdue dans ma passion. Vive les hormones... Je remarque à peine lorsqu'il retire le reste de mes vêtements, ayant juste assez de contrôle pour qu'il les dépose plutôt qu'il me les arrache.

**EPOV**

_Elle est si passionnée et si enthousiaste !_

Ça m'épate qu'elle puisse se battre contre moi un moment et me laisser l'aimer l'instant d'après. En fait je m'épate déjà d'agir ainsi. Je ne fais que sentir ses hormones et elles me rendent complètement hors de contrôle. Tel un ado de 17 ans bourré d'hormones. Je ne peux même pas imaginer une minute ce que ça doit être pour elle, vu qu'elle est complètement sous l'influence de ces hormones qui coulent en elle.

Cette explication , il faut l'admettre, doit compter pour son comportement inexplicable.

Elle est magnifique et exquise. Son corps est ferme et souple. Sa peau d'un blanc crémeux. Ses yeux sont deux profonds tourbillons de brun. Ses lèvres sont un arc parfait pour être embrassées avec la lèvre supérieure légèrement plus pleine que l'inférieure. C'est une des premières fois que je suis heureux de ma mémoire photographique. Si je vis encore une centaine d'années, je n'oublierai jamais la vue que j'ai d'elle maintenant.

Mes doigts déchirent les côtés de sa culotte, la retire, et caressent doucement leur petit chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres humides. _Soit je suis bien plus doué que je ne le pense_, je me dis un peu aigri, _soit ses hormones sont vraiment hors de contrôle_.

Je glisse doucement un doigt en elle, surpris de ressentir oh combien elle est étroite. Une étroitesse virginale dirais-je même.

À tout autre moment, réaliser que je suis sur le point de prendre la virginité d'une fille sur le sol d'une forêt, après l'avoir connue au bas mot cinq minutes, ne sachant rien d'autre que son prénom, sachant pourquoi elle réagit ainsi -_et la possibilité de ne pas savoir quel type de créature elle est en réalité_- m'auraient assez refroidi pour que je me stoppe. _Logique_.

Mais là maintenant je suis complètement hors de contrôle. Je ne peux m'arrêter même si je le voulais vraiment. En fait, la seule chose qui le peut serait si Bella elle même me le demande. Enfin j'espère.

Un second doigt glisse auprès du premier, agrandissant le passage. Elle gémit de plaisir et tortille ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je retire mon jean.

**BPOV**

c'est si étrange d'être touchée de cette façon. La sensation de plaisir qui me parcourt mixée à l'électricité de son contact et intensifié par mes hormones, tout ça contre le malaise d'être touchée pour la première fois et la méfiance persistante due au fait d'être si ouverte avec quelqu'un de bien plus puissant que moi.

Je suis trop absorbée par mes contrariétés pour réaliser qu'il a ôté son pantalon -_wow il a fait ça d'une main vu que l'autre est toujours en moi_- mais j'ai définitivement noté lorsqu'il s'est allongé sur moi et que son sexe froid et dur est entré en contact avec le mien chaud et doux.

J'ai crié à la sensation, le sublime contraste d'Edward contre moi. Je l'entends rugir à la sensation et je réalise pourquoi il était si désobligeant avec moi tout à l'heure, son rugissement est bien plus impressionnant que le mien et il résonne dans mon corps _d'une telle façon_...

Je le veux en moi, j'ai besoin de lui. Je gémis en réponse à son grondement et il semble me comprendre. Ou peut être qu'il ressent le même désespoir d'être profondément en moi.

Quelque soit sa raison, il guide le bout de son sexe à mon entrée et reste là calmement. Il me donne un baiser rassurant et doux avant de s'insérer plus profondément.

C'est assez inconfortable au début, mais j'ai vécu des choses bien pires que ça. Je cambre mes hanches légèrement et le ressens plus intensément. Cela fait longtemps que mon hymen s'est déchiré -_un soldat entraine son corps à l'extrême_- mais ça fait encore un peu mal. Je fais en sorte de me relaxer et il ne bouge toujours pas. « Es-tu..? ». il me regarde tendrement. J'acquiesce avant de commencer à balancer mes hanches. L'inconfort est toujours présent mais le plaisir commence à prendre le dessus. Je souris pour l'encourager.

Il se retire un peu avant de revenir. Au départ, il s'enfonce de manière courtes et peu profondes pour que je m'habitues à son contact puis lorsque je commence à réagir il se laisse plus aller. Plus long. Plus dur. Plus vite. Ma respiration est rapidement devenue plus laborieuse. Haletante alors qu'il reste calme et posé.

Monstre. Et je lui ai tiré la langue mentalement.

**EPOV**

_Étroite. Chaude. Humide. Bella. Merde._

Je me retiens, incapable de relâcher la totalité de ma passion pour elle. Je suis reconnaissant pour le fait que malgré le fait qu'elle soit vierge son hymen soit déjà déchiré. Je ne veux pas penser à ce que la présence de sang aurait fait à mon contrôle défaillant.

Putain ce qu'elle est étroite. Je déteste penser aux dommages que je lui causerais si je perds le contrôle et que je pilonne en elle avec toute ma force vampirique. Résistante, elle l'est considérablement par rapport à un humain mais pour un vampire elle est incroyablement délicate.

Je me dis avec sévérité. _Contrôles toi_. On a bien assez de temps pour se faire plaisir en une autre occasion. Sa première fois doit être tendre...

_Bon... aussi tendre que je peux tenter... _Je préfère corriger.

**BPOV**

Son corps bouge contre le mien de façons inimaginables. Il dirige ses coups de telle sorte qu'il me touche de façons différentes à chaque fois. Je sens mes yeux faire des saltos dans mon crâne. Je me sens me resserrer autour de lui, des points blancs assombrissant ma vision. Je sanglote son nom et il murmure son réconfort, caressant mes cheveux et plaçant de doux baisers partout sur mon visage. Son autre main se glisse jusqu'à ce petit bout de nerf qui me pousse vers une extrémité que je ne pensais pas trouver un jour.

Je me resserre autour de lui et ma vision s'obscurcit. Je pense avoir crier son nom mais je ne suis pas sûre.

Lorsque je tente de me recentrer sur son visage, il est dur, fixe et furieux. Il grogne entre ses dents, et un flot de jurons sort d'entre ses dents. Ses à-coups sont erratiques et bien plus rapides, plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant.

_Terrifiant._

_Glorieux._

Ses yeux restent au niveau des miens durant une heure, ou peut être le temps d'un battement de cœur et là il desserre ses mains, frissonne et envoie sa semence profondément en moi. C'est à moi d'établir le contact, ma main caressant ses splendides cheveux, murmurant mon adoration.

Il finit par se calmer et presse ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes avant de se retirer. Je suis sur le point de protester -j'aime le sentir en moi- lorsqu'il recommence à caresser mes cuisses, les embrassant avant de transférer sa bouche sur mon sexe. Il me nettoie doucement et minutieusement avec sa langue. Le martèlement sourd que créé mon corps lorsqu'il passe sur moi avec sa langue, augmente progressivement. Il me faut peu de temps avant de jouir encore, pas aussi durement que la première fois mais une plus douce et agréable expérience.

Il se retire pour s'allonger à coté de moi, me prenant dans ses bras et jouant avec mes cheveux. Je lui souris, décidant que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée de finir un combat contre le gars avec qui je viens de coucher.

Il rit silencieusement, les douces vibrations venant de son torse se prolongeant dans ma poitrine m'apaisent avant qu'elles ne redeviennent érotiques.

Je lui demande curieuse « Quoi? » me demandant tout de même ce qui peut l'amuser.

Il secoue sa tête avant de croiser mon regard et me montre un demi sourire. « Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ma première fois serait au milieu d'une forêt avec une fille dont je connais que dalle et ni même si elle est humaine ou pas. ».

Son explication me fait éclater de rire mais je proteste. « Je suis humaine ! Enfin principalement.».

Il me murmure chatouillant ma joue « Mmm... tu sens le chat... Il serait intéressant de rencontrer les parents d'une personne aussi unique. ».

Je ronchonne « Parents? Tu te moques de moi? ». Il lève un sourcil et me fait signe de continuer. « J'ai été créée dans un labo. ». Je me retourne, soulève mes cheveux et lui montre le code-barre tatoué sur ma nuque. J'entends un grognement furieux.

« Je suis créée pour être un super soldat pour être vendue au plus offrant. Bien sûr tout ça c'était avant l'impulsion. Maintenant je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'ils feraient de nous. ».

Il caresse mon cou et l'embrasse gentiment. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par super soldat? ».

je n'apprécie pas l'ambiance sombre qui s'installe. Peut être qu'à un autre moment je lui aurais expliqué mais là je suis encore en pleine ivresse post-coïtale et je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler maintenant de Manticore ou de mon ancienne vie. Alors je décide l'alléger l'atmosphère.

« Ça veut dire que tu viens de profiter d'une fille en chaleur... tu sais... je peux surement te faire arrêter pour ça. ». Je me moque doucement.

Il gronde imitant l'agacement « Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu protester. ». Ma tactique marche bien, j'ouvre de grands yeux ébahis et je le raille

« Mais Edward ! Je n'étais pas dans mon état d'esprit habituel ! C'est mon ADN de félin qui me contrôlait ! ». Il se marre.

« Mais c'est vrai ! ». et j'insiste.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et ça ne sera pas de ma faute les autres fois non plus ! ».

Ça par contre ça le calme. « Les autres fois? ». Son visage s'assombrit et ses yeux prennent rapidement la couleur des ténèbres.

Je lui explique machinalement, comme si cela n'a pas d'importance « Oh ouais. J'ai des chaleurs trois fois par an mais elles durent au moins une semaine à chaque fois. Et durant toute cette semaine, j'ai l'urgence de me faire tout mec qui passe à porter de mes mains. Ce qui explique pourquoi je traine _ici_ plutôt qu'en ville aujourd'hui. ». Je prends un air boudeur. Je note en jubilant que ses yeux se sont encore plus assombris.

Il rugit encore, bas et menaçant alors qu'il roule sur moi. Il me regarde avec son petit air coquin « Dans ce cas... il semble que je dois profiter de toi pour le reste de la semaine. ».

_**Nota : Alors il faut savoir que normalement le oneshot finit ici. Mais Phantom-writer3739 a publié ensuite le résumé (plus ou moins détaillé) de ses idées au cas où quelqu'un souhaitait reprendre l'idée.**_

Edward emmène Bella dans un chalet où ils restent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient absolument certains qu'elle n'a plus ses chaleurs.

Il lui présente ensuite ses parents.

Carlisle est fasciné par Bella, et arrive à l'éloigner pour réussir à la faire parler de son passé. Il tient à connaître tout ce qui concerne Manticore et leurs technologies.

Pendant ce temps Esmée déborde de joie, babillant de manière limite incohérente sur le fait qu'elle soit heureuse que son fils ainé soit amoureux.

[...]

**Emmett **tourmente Edward sur son « choix non conventionnel » et se demande assez bruyamment quand et comment le petit Eddy va perdre sa 'carte V' tout en spéculant sur les circonstances de leur rencontre et se poilant en disant que ce devait être terriblement poli. Il demande à Edward ce qu'il a fait. Lorsque Esmée quitte la pièce, Edward explique à Emmett 'sotto voce' qu'il l'a rencontrée au milieu des bois et qu'il ne l'a pas quittée jusqu'à maintenant.

D'ailleurs il se tourne pour remédier à cette situation laissant Emmett faire ce qu'il veut de son information.

[…]

**Rose** est jalouse, évidemment. Mais alors qu'elle proteste sur le fait qu'un humain connaisse leur secret, Bella lui crie de l'étage

« _Vu que je ne me sens pas particulièrement humaine en ce moment mais que tu tiens à dire que je le suis, tu peux m'aider à extraire le petit coté transgénique de ma personne. »._

Vu que la conversation, à vitesse vampirique et sur un ton extrêmement bas, peut être entendue de Bella, alors qu'elle prend sa douche au troisième, Rosalie est rapidement à court d'arguments et se tait.

[…]

**Alice** est extatique forcément. Elle est légèrement perturbée par le fait qu'elle ne puisse avoir de visions précises de Bella mais que quelques flashes brumeux. Cependant elle peut, et ça elle en est sûre, les voir faire du shopping ensemble. Bella refuse. Alice la supplie, disant qu'elle ne se rappelle rien de sa vie humaine et qu'elle n'a jamais réellement eu de véritables expériences humaines. Bella lui répond qu'elle non plus et elle ne s'en plaint pas.

**BPOV**

« Bella, s'il te plait... Bella, s'il te plait... ».

Je lui réponds déterminée « Non ». Je résiste tant que je peux au pouvoir démoniaque de ses yeux de vampire. Manticore nous a entrainé pour résister à toute forme de coercition mais cela n'a jamais atteint un pouvoir de cette magnitude.

« Bella, s'il te plait... ».

Je sens mon cœur fondre un peu et je suis sur le point d'accepter lorsque je me rappelle que je déteste le shopping et que je n'ai pas un roupie. En plus je n'aime pas que l'on dépense de l'argent pour moi. Je sais que les centres commerciaux encore en état sont devenus hors de prix. Plutôt que de lui répondre, je lui fais un signe de tête.

« Bella je ne me souviens absolument pas de ma vie humaine ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'humain avec qui jouer avant. Ça m'a privée de précieuses expériences ! ».

Sa déclaration est accentuée par une expression qui m'arracherait le cœur et de la tristesse dans sa voix de cristal. J'ai tout à fait le droit d'être apitoyée maintenant.

Mais non.

« Moi aussi. ». La réponse cœur de pierre. L'expression sur son visage est comique. J'en aurais rit si ce n'était pas à mon tour de faire mon cinéma. Je renifle et continue mon histoire à faire pleurer les chaumières « Toi au moins tu ne peux pas te rappeler de ton enfance. Alors que moi oui et je souhaite vraiment l'oublier. Tu as une famille. Je vis en cavale le reste de ma vie que je ne passe pas en rat de labo pour Manticore... ». Je pleure lourdement, et cache mon visage hilare pour qu'elle ne découvre pas l'arnaque.

Elle me prend automatiquement dans ses bras, me réconfortant.

C'est un très joli tableau jusqu'au moment où la voix de Jasper casse sèchement mon plan.

« Elle n'est pas triste Alice. Elle essaie juste d'échapper à ton idée de shopping. ».

Je lève les yeux et regarde le traitre. Il me sourit, conscient et fier de son acte « Hey, si tu n'y vas pas, elle m'y obligera ! C'est chacun pour soi ! ».

Alice me regarde indignée « Tu m'as menti ? ». Je grimace.

« Non je n'ai pas menti ! Je suis aussi déracinée que toi, sauf que moi je ne pleurniche pas dessus. ».

[…]

**Jasper** est juste heureux qu'il n'ai pas envie de la manger. Enfin pas trop.

Il s'ouvre un peu plus à elle quand elle accepte de jouer aux échecs avec lui et elle est un adversaire coriace.

[…]

Bella et **Esmée **ont une conversation en tête à tête.

**BPOV**

Esmée me sourit et avance encore un peu, pour me prendre la main. « Je suis vraiment heureuse de te connaître. ». Elle a l'air sincère.

« Merci. ». et je pense tout aussi sincèrement « Je suis contente de vous rencontrer moi aussi. ». Elle dégage une sorte de chaleur malgré sa peau glacée. Elle m'accepte comme la compagne de son fils et est très accueillante.

« Vous avez une très jolie maison. ». c'est une véritable maison et pas juste un domicile. Heureuse, ouverte et lumineuse. Il n'y a pas de secret ici. Je ressens une pointe d'envie et je sais que ça doit se remarquer. Je reprends contrôle de mon expression.

« C'est aussi chez toi maintenant tu sais. ». Sa voix est douce et rassurante. Maternelle. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je tente de les maîtriser rapidement.

Je lui dis avec ferveur « Merci. »... Bon avec un peu trop de ferveur.

Elle est surprise « Pourquoi donc? ». Elle est bien trop aimable. Je ne le mérite pas.

Elle secoue sa main négativement « Tu es l'âme sœur d'Edward et il est mon fils. Tu le rends heureux. Comment pourrais je ne pas t'accepter? ».

Cette fois, je ne peux vraiment pas arrêter mes larmes. Je tourne ma tête qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ma faiblesse. « Je n'ai jamais eu de maison avant. ».

« Mais tes parents n'ont-ils pas... ». Elle s'interrompt, ne sachant comment finir sa phrase.

« Je n'ai pas de parents non plus. ».

Instantanément ses bras m'entourent et elle me câline. Décidément ils sont très câlins dans cette famille. Elle me murmure « Je serais ta mère Bella. ». Je me jette à son cou et pleure .

[…]

Emmett lui propose un combat. Elle le bat ce qui choque les autres vampires et rend Edward incroyablement fier.

[…]

Il y a certaines choses que Bella ne dit pas à Carlisle mais elle les dit à Edward. Par exemple le fait que lorsque ses sœurs ont des chaleurs moins longues mais plus nombreuses qu'elle. Elles ont aussi plus de contrôle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a des choses qu'elle ne dit à personne.

**Rosalie POV**

Je regarde avec mépris la petite humaine d'Edward lever sa main tremblante jusqu'à sa bouche. Dans sa paume, sont regroupées plusieurs petites pilules blanches. Je me retourne dégoutée. _Junkie_.

Je devrais l'arrêtée. Je devrais le dire à Edward.

Mais non. Je n'en ferais rien.

Est il égoïste de souhaiter qu'elle en prenne trop? De souhaiter la disparition de cette nuisance dans ma vie?

Ce n'est pas comme si je lui donnais cette drogue n'est ce pas?

…

**EPOV**

Non. Il doit y avoir une erreur.

Je cours vers la salle de bains, écoutant la respiration haletante et les battements de cœur erratiques de Bella. Je casse la porte sans même y penser. Avant de me figer brusquement à la vue devant moi.

Bella est allongée, prise de spasmes violents sur le sol de la salle de bains, une bouteille vide à coté d'elle. Ses yeux sont ouverts mais complètement vitreux. Je suis à son coté en un instant, la prenant gentiment dans mes bras.

Je lui soupire « Bella... ». Je suis égaré. Je ne comprends pas ce que je vois. Bella, ma Bella ne peut pas être une droguée. Je l'aurai remarqué... n'est ce pas?

Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres et je pleure d'agonie. Une pensée distante touche mon esprit, empreint d'un certain malaise. Rosalie se rappelle de Bella, la main chevrotante, levant des pilules vers ses lèvres tremblantes. Je gronde férocement et l'enlace plus près de moi.

« Edward. ». Elle gémit encore. Misérable.

Je caresse ses cheveux et pose ma main sur son front brulant. Je lui réponds calmement « Bella, ma Bella. ».

« Du lait ». Le mot n'est que chuchoté. Je ne prends pas le temps de la questionner. En quelques secondes nous sommes dans la cuisine et je porte un verre de lait à ses lèvres. Elle le boit rapidement et je lui en donne encore. Ses tremblements s'atténuent mais ne s'arrêtent pas.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe bébé? ». je lui demande doucement, caressant ses cheveux et les retirant de son front trempé de sueur.

« Je … t'expliquerai... plus tard. ». Elle force les mots à sortir de sa bouche entre ses dents serrées par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle convulsion. Ces convulsions secouent entièrement sa frêle silhouette. Elle est si petite, si fragile. Comment n'ai-je jamais remarqué avant? Elle prend une grande respiration et cela semble la stabilisée.

Elle me murmure « Tryptophane... J'en ai besoin. ». C'est la dernière chose qu'elle me dit avant de tomber évanouie.

Je téléphone à Carlisle.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Carlisle arrive dans la cuisine et me tend une bouteille identique à celle qui traine sur le sol de la salle de bains. Je prends une poignée de cachets, j'ouvre la bouche de Bella, glisse les cachets sur sa langue et fais passer le tout avec du lait. Je penche sa tête en arrière et masse sa gorge. Sa tête retombe sur mon épaule une fois qu'elle a avalé. Je continues à caresser machinalement ses cheveux, son visage, tout ce que je peux atteindre.

Je sais que c'est une façon futile de me rassurer, de me dire qu'elle est sauve, que tout ira bien, et qu'elle ne me quittera pas.

_Oh mon dieu. Pauvre Edward. C'était vraiment la merde aujourd'hui. Bella a pas mal d'explications à nous donner..._

**BPOV**

Les larmes coulent en abondance sur mes joues, je ne prends même pas la peine de les essuyer.« Que veux tu que je te dise Edward? J'ai le crâne ruiné ! Il ne produit pas de sérotonine alors ça provoque des crises et si je ne prends pas de Tryptophane je risque le coma et la mort ! Voilà … heureux maintenant ? ». Je ne retiens pas non plus de pleurer. Mes émotions me bouffent complètement. Je suis encore faible et tremblante dû à ma crise de tout à l'heure. J'ai eu si peur... _Il faut que je prenne l'air..._ Je cours...

Je m'appuies contre un arbre et croise les bras, prête au défi qui m'attends. Je ne vais pas lui montrer à quelle point je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'il me rejette, qu'il se rende finalement compte du monstre que je suis.

Son visage dur et coléreux s'adoucit inexplicablement à ma vue. Je baisse les yeux, me préparant pour l'inévitable rejet. Je refuse de croiser son regard car je sais que je risque de me remettre à pleurer.

Je ne le vois pas venir face à moi et lorsque son bras me prend par la taille, me colle contre lui, mon premier réflexe est de reculer sous le choc. Il attrape mon menton et me force à le regarder.

Le désespoir, l'inquiétude, l'angoisse et la peine de ses yeux me submergent. Il sèche mes larmes silencieuses,me berce, fredonne et chante doucement. C'est le genre de chose que l'on fait pour calmer un bébé ou un jeune enfant mais plutôt qu'être indignée, je me sens apaisée.

« Je ne serais jamais heureux d'une chose qui te fait souffrir Bella. ». Il soupire contrarié. « Tu aurais dû me le dire. J'étais si terrifié. J'ai véritablement crû que j'allais te perdre. Tu mourrais et je ne pouvais rien y faire...rien. ». Il frissonne.

« Tu ne me quittes pas? Tu ne penses pas que je suis un monstre? ». Les mots s'enchaînent . Je bloque leur flot avec ma main. Je sais qu'il les a entendu. « Au moins tu es naturel. Tu es de ce monde, quelqu'un t'a donné vie. Alors que moi je sors d'un laboratoire. ».

il est furibond « Tu n'es pas un...un monstre. Ne redis jamais ça Isabella ! ». Il respire profondément, pinçant l'arête de son nez. Il continue en tentant de contrôler sa voix « Il y a t-il un autre risque de santé que tu aurais négligé de m'informer? ».

« Hum... Je peux commencer à vieillir rapidement, tout d'un coup et mourir en deux ou trois jours? Manticore peut parvenir à me tuer en tentant de me capturer? J'ai tendance à sauter des fenêtres dans des grattes ciels? ». J'essaie de garder un ton désinvolte pour minimiser les risques encourus mais voyant la tête d'Edward je sais que j'échoue d'une manière plus que spectaculaire.

[…]

Inutile de dire qu'il serait déjà mort d'inquiétude -_littéralement-_ ou prématurément avec des cheveux gris s'il n'était pas immortel... _en plus de beau et magnifique_.

C'est ironique que sa petite amie risque de mourir de vieillesse à tout moment.

Heureusement il a maintenant une autre case à cocher sur la liste que Bella lui a fait. Manticore l'a retrouvée et capturée. _Oh Joie..._

**EPOV**

Je demande sèchement au gars devant moi.

« Tu es Zack? ».

Il me regarde avec méfiance « Qui êtes vous? ». A tout autre moment, je lui aurais répondu volontiers, malheureusement j'ai laissé mon raffinement et ma politesse au placard. Je lis dans son esprit. C'est bien lui. Je me tourne vers la fille.

« Êtes vous Max? ».

Elle me regarde aussi méfiante que Zack, aussi méfiante que peux l'être Bella.

Je ressens cette douleur dans ma poitrine rien qu'à mentionner son prénom. Je regarde la dernière personne dans la salle « Le Veilleur. Ravi de vous rencontrer. ». Je le salue de la tête.

Zack se lève « Putain mais qui tu es toi ! ». Plutôt impoli lui aussi. Je lève un sourcil et ma réponse est succincte « Edward. ». Je n'en dis pas plus.

Zack me saute dessus et tente de me clouer au sol mais je l'attrape et le rejette plus loin dans les airs. Max arrive sur moi mais je la calme rapidement et aussi délicatement que possible. Je n'aime pas me battre contre des femmes. Je me tourne en soupirant vers... Logan c'est ça?

« Lorsqu'ils reviennent à eux, pouvez vous leur dire que je suis là à cause de leur sœur Bella. Je serais derrière les caisses. Caché. ».

[…]

Une fois que les présentations sont terminées, les inévitables questions sur sa nature déviées et quelques renforts appelés, le vampire et sa cohorte de jeunes transgéniques se préparent et partent sauver Bella.

Bien sur, la seule raison pour laquelle Edward a fait appel à eux est qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider vers et dans Manticore. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il prend en charge toute l'équipe de sécurité d'une seule main alors que le contingent de X5 le suit, tels de petits chiots.

Après tout il a battu Bella, Zack et Max qui sont considérés comme les meilleurs combattants, sans mentionner qu'il est vraiment ennuyé par le fait que son âme sœur lui ai été enlevée.

Toutefois, rien ne vaut sa furie lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'un _partenaire de reproduction_ a été attribué à sa Bella...

**BPOV**

« Putain ! Ne me touche pas ! ».

Je suis en pleine prise de bec avec le bâtard dans ma cellule. « Ne t'approches pas ! ».

Il me lance un regard noir « Hey ! Il n'y a aucune discussion à avoir ! Déshabilles toi et nous pourront passer à autre chose. ».

Je l'informe sarcastique . « Si mon petit ami était là, il te la couperait ! ».

Il perd tout ce qui lui reste de civilité. « Eh bien c'est dommage, il n'est pas là. ». Il avance vers moi. Je me tends. Je prévois de me battre à mort avant de laisser qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Edward me toucher.

« En fait.. ». Arrive la voix glaçante de mon bien aimé. « Il est là. ».

[…]

_Ouch._

Inutile de dire qu'il l'a tué. Eh bien. Ils en sont tous ressortis. Bella n'a plus besoin de s'inquiéter de rien... ni état de manque, ni vieillesse prématurée.

Edward disparaît avec Bella laissant (un certain nombre assez curieux) les autres derrière.

Ils rentrent à la maison.

Un jour en se baladant dans les bois après une dispute avec Edward (sans réelle importance donc je ne détaille pas), elle croise un jeune homme à la peau brune. Il n'est autre que Jacob Black.

Il est rejoint par le reste de la meute (dirigée par Sam). Tout va bien jusqu'au moment où elle est rejoint par un Eward particulièrement en colère à cause de leur dispute mais c'est aggravé par le fait qu'il la retrouve discutant avec une bande de loups.

Jake, jeune homme au bon cœur idéaliste qu'il est, commence une polémique sur le fait qu'Edward n'est pas normal, et qu'il n'est pas humain non plus. Ce à quoi Bella répond qu'elle n'est pas plus humaine que lui.

Lorsque l'un des loups se métamorphose bien trop près d'elle,son instinct réagit violemment et elle saute dans un arbre, illustrant son précédent commentaire. Elle leur dit qu'elle est désolée mais que c'est de la faute de son ADN félin. Près des loups, elle aura toujours un peu de mal. Alors elle saute sur le dos d'Edward et lui dit qu'il sera son taxi pour la soirée – il faut savoir que c'est un grand honneur, ce dont il n'est pas persuadé- laissant sur place une meute dubitative.

[…]

lorsque la chaleur suivante arrive, Bella une fois encore, se transforme en véritable nymphomane. Cependant vu que maintenant elle est liée à Edward, les hommes deviennent plus réticents à céder.

[…]

_Fin de chapitre._

**_xoxo_**

**_à bientôt !_**

**_:3_**


End file.
